


Snippets

by CuriousVillager



Series: Two Gentlemen In Love [3]
Category: Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series
Genre: Adult Luke Triton, Age Difference, Aged-Up Character(s), Developing Relationship, Drabble Collection, Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-13 21:15:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11768538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuriousVillager/pseuds/CuriousVillager
Summary: A collection unrelated drabbles, showing snippets of their everyday lives. These will generally be on the shorter side, under 500 words.





	Snippets

**Author's Note:**

> outerkat on tumblr requested "cuddles." Thanks for the suggestion! 
> 
> Have an idea for a prompt? Send it to me at twogentsinlove.tumblr.com. This has been posted there, as well.

Their cups of tea on the coffee table forgotten, they lay snuggled on the couch, Luke’s head rested on Hershel’s shoulder and his arm wrapped around his waist. They chat idly, just above a whisper, which seems more appropriate for the late hour. With the tip of his finger, Hershel doodles and writes in cursive on Luke’s back. Luke eventually grows quiet, no longer adding much to their sleepy conversation. _He must be drifting off,_ Hershel thinks.

“It’s getting late, I’d better get ready for bed, love,” Hershel says with a resigned sigh, “I’ve got my 8:40 lecture in the morning.”

He makes a move to sit up, but Luke’s arms tighten around him and he murmurs a soft “stay?” and Hershel stops and looks down at Luke’s closed eyes, blond eyelashes fluttering ever so slightly. Luke’s breaths come in soft huffs, his cheek pressed against Hershel’s chest. Hershel can’t resist him when he’s like this. He draws his arms tighter around Luke before planting a gentle kiss on his forehead.

“Oh, alright…”

Hershel knows his back will be sore in the morning from sleeping on the couch, but it’s worth it.


End file.
